Various electronic devices, for example, smartphones, tablets and wearable devices may be used to provide a so called augmented reality experience to a user. In the augmented reality elements of the real-world environment are augmented or supplemented by computer-generated input. Artificial information about the environment and also its objects can be overlaid on the real world.